Hunters, and Slayers
by Maverick500
Summary: This story is set 10 years after chosen. A legendary demon hunter helps Buffy, and her friends close another Hellmouth. W/K, X/A, S/F, B/OC pairing. Please R&R Ch. 22 now up
1. Ch 1: The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of BTVS, they belong to Joss Whedon, I'm just borrowing them, however the character of Dean Blackthorn is mine.

**Ch 1: The Rescue**

It was very late when Dean Blackthorn stopped at the Welcome to Cleveland sign. He lit a cigarette as he said, " I hate this fuckin city."

He tossed the still smoldering butt out of the open window as put his jet black 1969 Chervrolet Monte Carlo SS into gear, and roared into the city. He continued on until he heard the sounds of a very intense battle. He pulled up to a cemetery, and saw the woman that he loved battling three vampires at once. He jumped out of the Monte Carlo, and ran into the fray. Even though he was human, Dean was in peak physical shape, and an excellent fighter, due to the very etensive the combat training he received from his father, a world renowned demon hunter. Dean grabbed one of the vampires, and slung it into a tree. Buffy quickly staked the vampire she was fighting, and stared at Dean. She hadn't seen him since they had killed The First. He had disappeared right after the battle was over. He winked at her as the vampire he thrown into the tree jumped up, and got him in a headlock. Dean hit the vamp several times in the ribs with vicious elbow strikes, then Dean applied pressure to a very sensitive area under the nose, and was able to get free. Then he struck the vamp in the gut with a roundhouse kick, causing it to double over. Then Dean produced a stake from his jacket pocket, and dusted the vamp. Once all of the vampires were killed Faith, Spike, Willow, Kennedy, and Xander walked up. Faith said as Xander glared at Dean, " Wassup D."

Dean gave her a quick hug, and did the same to Willow, Kennedy, and Anya. He was about to talk to Spike, when Xander exploded, " What the hell are you doing here, you ran out on Buffy right after The First was destroyed, leaving her heartbroken for months, then you just show up here ten years later."

Dean was about to say something, when Buffy said, " Leave him alone Xander, he left for a reason, and for you're information, he told me why he left."

Xander just stared at them both as Buffy continued, " He left because his father was killed by a very powerful demon."

Xander asked her, " How do you know all of this?"

Buffy replied, " Because he called me, and kept me updated."

Then she directed a pointed look at Dean as she said in a hard voice, " Except he forgot to tell me he was coming here."

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, " I didn't think I needed to tell ya that I found the piece o shit demon that killed both my momma, an daddy."

Buffy gasped, " Who was it?"

Dean replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Can we finish this conversation at your fancy new compound?"

**Hope y'all like this story, the character of Dean Blackthorn is loosely based on Dean Winchester**


	2. Ch 2: Explanations

**Ch 2: Explanations**

Buffy said as they all headed for their vehicles, Alright, I'll ride with Dean so I can show him where the compound is."

Dean said as they climbed into his car, " I know where it is."

Buffy asked as he started the car, " How?"

Dean replied as they roared away, " I came here a few months ago on a job, an found yer compound."

Buffy yelled, " How come you never came to see me?"

Dean yelled back, " I didn't want to."

Buffy yelled, " Why the hell not?"

He remained silent until they got the compound, and he shut off the car, and fluidly slid out. She jumped out, and screamed, " Answer my damn question."

He yelled back, " Cause if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave, I love ya so much, it would rip me apart to see ya hurt. Is that what ya wanna hear?"

Buffy was rendered speechless for several minutes, then she whispered softly, " You love me…I mean I know we had a relationship during the final battle, but I thought it was purely physical."

Dean's face hardened as he wheeled around, and marched inside the compound. Knowing he'd misinterpreted what he said, she ran after him, and found him in the training room pounding away on a punching bag. As he did she studied him, and really liked what she saw, he stood 6'3" tall, and weighed 175#, and had a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had short dark brown hair, coarse dark brown stubble covering the lower part of his face, and flashing liquid hazel eyes. He wore faded vintage blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and heavy dark brown steel toed lace up workboots. He had a sterling silver amulet around his neck, a silver dive watch on his left wrist, and a small silver hoop in his left ear. He also had a black, and silver Celtic knot antiposessession tattoo on his right pectoral. She looked over at his discarded battered black leather jacket, and saw his stainless steel .45 Colt 1911, and his enchanted 12" bowie knife sitting on top of the jacket. She said as he threw a spinning heel kick at the bag, " We need to talk."

He replied as he let loose a wicked combination of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, " No we don't ya made it perfectly clear how ya feel."

Buffy marched up to him, and forcefully turned him around as she said, " You misunderstood me."

He shrugged her hand off as he growled, " Don't do that."

She knew exactly what he was doing, and asked, " Are you looking for a fight?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he said, " I don't fight women."

Buffy said, " Really, cause I seem to recall that you fought quite a few women the last time we met."

Dean growled, " Alright human women."

Buffy threw a spinning back fist at Dean, he caught her wrist, and growled, " Stop I'm not fightin ya."

She dropped her hips, and slung Dean over her shoulder as she said, " Yes you are, if this is the only way I can get you to talk to me then so be it."

Dean smirked as he rolled to a kneeling position, caught her leg as she was about kick him, and twisted slightly, knocking her to the ground. He rose to his feet as she did the same, and they warily circled each other. She said as she darted in, and threw a hook to his jaw, " As I said you misunderstood me, I meant that I just thought we were seeking comfort in each other, I never meant to hurt you."

Dean replied as he blocked the punch with his forearm, and retaliated with a right roundhouse kick to the gut, and an uppercut to the jaw, " Well ya did, I know what we agreed to, but I've never been with anyone like ya before. I fell in love."

Buffy said as she swept his legs out from under him, " I've never been with anyone like you before either, you were so gentle, and caring, and somehow you knew just what I liked."

Dean scissored her legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the floor as well, as he said, " Same could be said for ya darlin."

Suddenly she was straddling Dean, he asked as he stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes, " I take it the fight's over?"

She couldn't stop the grin that sprang to her face as she replied, " Yep."

He smirked as he suddenly flipped them over, and kissed her very passionately for several minutes. Then they heard applause. They both looked up, and saw Spike, Faith, Giles, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Andrew, Willow, Kennedy, and a whole host of slayers watching them. Dean fluidly stood up, bringing Buffy with him as he asked sarcastically, " Get a good show?"

Spike replied as he lit a cigarette, " Bout time you two admit yer feelins."

Dean rolled his eyes as he tucked his .45 at the small of his back, buckled his bowie knife back on his belt, and put his jacket back on. Buffy said as Dean lit his own cigarette, " Yea yea whatever."

Giles spoke up, " I was wondering what kind of ammunition do you use in your handgun?"

Dean replied as he pulled his Colt out, and dropped the magazine, and handed it, to Giles, " Tracers, burns vamps right up. Now if I'm fightin Werewolves Faeries, or Fyarl demons, I use silver tips."

Buffy asked, " Faeries are real, I just thought they were, pardon the pun, Fairy Tales."

Giles replied, Oh no Fae are quite real Buffy, I assure you, they just shied away from the Sunnydale Hellmouth, because of all of the vampires, Fae hate vampires."

Buffy asked Spike have you ever encountered any of these Fae?"

Spike replied as Giles handed the magazine back to the Dean, " Yea I've faced a few before nasty little buggers they are."

Dean said as he reloaded, and holstered his pistol, " They ain't so bad, I've killed at least 18 over the years."

They stared at him appraisingly as he dropped his cigarette butt, and crushed it with his boot. After about five minutes he said, " I'm goin patrolling."

Spike, Faith, and Buffy said in unison, " We're going to."

Dean nodded as he said, " Well let's go we're burnin moonlight."

**Should Spike, and Dean get along**


	3. Ch 3: Battles

**Ch 3: Battles**

They had just finished patrolling their 4th graveyard, and were about to leave, when an army of Fyarl demons, and vampires showed up. Dean smirked cockily as he leveled his 12 gauge Mossberg 590 pump shotgun, and quipped fancy meetin you boys here."

And with that he shot one of the vamps, the Dragon Breath shotgun shell turning him to dust, much to the amazement of everyone. Spike asked as he shot another, " What the hell are those things?"

Dean replied as he shot a Fyarl Demon, they're called Dragon Breath shotgun shells."

Spike watched as the Fyarl Demon was engulfed in flames. Dean growled as he shot another vamp, " Don't watch me dammit fight."

Spike rolled his eyes as he attacked two vamps at once. Suddenly Dean was tackled from behind by three vamps, and when he hit the ground, his Mossberg went flying into some nearby bushes. Dean threw the vamps off of him, and jumped to his feet, bowie in hand. He smirked recklessly as he spun his bowie, and quipped, " You boys don't know how badly y'all screwed up."

A big heavily muscled vampire sneered, " Yea why do you say that asshole?"

Dean replied, " Cause y'all have no idea what I can do to the lot o ya."

A fat vampire with long greasy brown hair asked, " What are you new, we're vampires, and you're just a pathetic human."

And with that he ran at Dean. Dean spun out of the way, and beheaded the vamp. As he stepped through the falling ashes the muclehead asked, " Just who the hell are you?"

Dean replied as he whipped out his Colt, and put two rounds into one of the vamp's chest, and watched as he was consumed with fire, " I'm Dean Blackthorn."

The vamps looked fearful at first, but then growled, and charged him. He decapitated a vamp , and shot another one in the chest. He holstered his pistol, and really went to work with his bowie. He beheaded another vamp, and knocked another to his knees, then he beheaded him. He heard Buffy scream, and his head whipped around, and he saw that 5 vamps had her pinned, and a sixth was pummeling her. Dean palmed his Colt, and shot two of the vamps, then as he was drawing a bead on a third, he shoved Buffy in front of him. He growled in frustration as he holstered his pistol, and growled as he ran in front of the vamps, " Let er go ya blood suckin sons of bitches, or I'll turn all yer asses ta dust."

The vamp sneered, " Ooh I'm so scared of the big bad human."

Dean locked eyes with Buffy as he dropped his Bowie, and said, " Alright ya win."

Upon seeing the vamp was distracted Buffy slammed her elbow into the vamp's stomach, and whirled away. Dean palmed his Colt, and put two rounds into the vamp's chest, turning him to dust. He holstered his Colt, retrieved, and sheathed his bowie as he walked over to Buffy. He asked as he examined her many wounds, " Ya alright Slayer?"

She looked into his hazel eyes as she replied a little breathlessly, " Yea, I'm fine."

He nodded as he walked over, and joined Faith, and Spike. After several moments Buffy joined them. Faith asked, " Whaddya say we call it night B?"

Buffy nodded as she said, " Sure Faith."

Dean said, " Wanna ride back with me, we need to talk."

Buffy nodded as they both climbed into his car, and roared away. Leaving a smiling Faith, and Spike in their wake.


	4. Ch 4: Questioning relationships

**Ch 4: Questioning relationships**

They were the first to arrive back at the compound, much to Buffy's surprise. She said as she slid out of the car, " Think you could've gone any faster?"

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he pulled out his pistol, and changed magazines. Then he holstered it, and strolled into the compound with Buffy hot on his heels. When they reached the kitchen Buffy asked as Dean grabbed a beer, " What is your problem, you haven't said a single word to me since you saved me."

Dean just stared at her as he took a long pull from his beer. Buffy glared at him for a full minute before she snatched the beer from his hand, and hurled th half empty bottle in the trash can. He growled as he grabbed another beer, " Don't do that again."

Buffy arched an eyebrow as she asked flippantly. " And what if I do?"

Dean's liquid hazel eyes flashed menacingly as he growled, " I wouldn't recommend it Slayer."

Buffy asked as Dean downed half the beer in one long drink, " Or what?"

Dean took another long pull of the beer, and hurled the empty bottle into the trash can as he all but yelled, " What the hell d'ya want from me Slayer?"

Buffy replied in a voice barely above a whisper, " I just want to know where we stand?"

**How will Dean answer her**


	5. Ch 5: New Cases, and Reconciliations

**Ch 5: New Cases, and Reconciliations**

Dean just stood there for several minutes, then he grabbed the rest of a twelve pack out of the fridge, but then put it back in favor of the bottle of Jack Daniels, and headed into the war room. Buffy followed Dean, and found him sitting at the head of the table with his feet propped up on the table, and taking shots from the bottle. Buffy was about to lay into him, when Giles, and Andrew walked in. When Giles saw that Dean was sitting in his chair, and that he had his boots on the round nicely finished mahogany table, he cleared his throat, and said, " Please take your feet off the table, and get out of my chair."

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he fluidly rose to his feet, and found another chair. He plopped down as he asked, " What's up Giles?"

Giles replied as Dean lit a cigarette, and put his booted feet back on the table, " An hour ago Willow received a call from a witch named Cindy Jensen, she said that there has been a rash of brutal murders in New Orleans."

Dean asked as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, " What kind of brutal murders are we talkin bout, an why should we care, folks are murdered there all of the time?"

Giles shot him a pointed look as he replied, " Cindy said that 20 people have benn viscously ripped apart, and we should care because she thinks it's supernatural."

Dean quipped, " whoa, 20 people have been ganked wow that's…awesome."

Buffy couldn't help but chuckle as Giles said, " Yes, well I would like you, and Buffy to investigate, find out what kind of demon it is, and kill it."

Dean replied as he took another shot, " Alright, but first, " I'm gonna git some sleep."

When Giles went to argue Dean held up a hand as he growled, " Look, I said I'd do it, I just need some sleep I've been on the road for three days straight."

Giles nodded understandingly as he said, " Very well."

Dean nodded his thanks as he stood up, and headed for the door. Just as we was about to the door Buffy stopped him by grabbing his arm as she snarled, " Are you going to sleep, or get drunk."

Dean roughly shrugged her hand off his arm as he growled, " I done told ya back the hell off, and leave me alone Slayer."

And with that he stalked out of the room. Buffy stood there for several minutes, then she ran after him. She found him in one of the guest rooms, and walked in without knocking, and then shut, and locked the door. He looked up from his position on the bed, and asked, " Can I help you Slayer?"

She was utterly mesmerized as she stared lustfully at his 8 pack abs, his muscular chest, and his toned, muscular arms. He repeated the question. Snapping her out of her daze, causing her to ask, " Huh?"

His lips twisted into a smirk as he repeated the question. She replied in a breathless voice, " I just…I just wanted to talk about where we stand."

Dean sighed as he swung his legs to the floor, and sat up as he said, " Alright sit down."

Buffy sat down beside him, and passed her the half bottle of whiskey. She made a face as she said, " A world of no."

His lips twisted into an amused smirk as he took another shot. He set the bottle down beside him as he asked, " Alright ya wanna know where we stand, an why I didn't speak ta ya, an when I did I was mean, right?"

Buffy nodded as Dean wrapped an arm around her, amd pulled her onto his lap as he said, " The only reason I was the way I was, was because I was terrified when I saw that vamp hold ya by the throat, an I guess what I'm tryin ta say, it would kill me if ya was hurt."

Buffy stared into his eyes for several minutes, then she asked, " You really feel like that."

Dean stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes as he replied, " Yes I do, I love you, I guess I knew I loved you the first time we slept together, but I refused to believe it. I finally realized it, when I saw that vamp use ya as human shield."

Buffy was silent for several minutes, then she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, and whispered, " I love you too,"

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he leaned back against the wall. He held her with one arm while he continued to drink with the other. After the bottle was empty, laid back on the bed, a sleeping Buffy still in his arms, and drifted off into a drunken sleep.


	6. Ch 6: Road Trip

**Ch 6: Road Trip**

The next morning Dean awoke at a quarter to seven, and carefully slid out from under Buffy. He quickly got dressed, and stowed his weapons. Then he silently left the room, being sure to close the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Dawn standing there drinking a cup of coffee. Dean asked as he lit a cigarette, " Where ya been hidin at shorty?"

Dawn whirled around, and launched herself at Dean as she said, " I've missed you."

Dean easily caught her as he asked, " Ya ain't pissed at me like ol One Eye is?"

Dawn gave him a scorching glare as she said, " That's not very nice. And no I'm not pissed at you, Buffy explained it all to me the night you left."

Dean was stunned at first, but never one to be rendered speechless he said, " Aw so ya understand do ya?"

She nodded as he released her, and she walked back over to the counter, and picked up her coffee. She asked as he made himself a cup, " So where ya been?"

Dawn replied as she took a drink from her coffee, " Traveling around Europe."

Dean nodded as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, " I hate Europe, to many limp wristed fruitcakes over there."

Dawn giggled as she took another drink of her coffee, and asked, " When have you been to Europe, I thought you hated to fly?"

Dean replied as he took a drink o his coffee, " I took a boat smartass, and I killed a Chimera in Liverpool a few years back, then I went to Italy, and took care of a nest of vamps."

While they were talking Giles had entered the kitchen, and asked as he fixed himself a cup of tea, " What is a Chimera?"

Dean replied, " It's a cross between a lion, dragon, and a snake. It eviscerates it's victims."

Giles exclaimed as a bleary eyed Buffy joined them, " Good lord."

Dean gave her a kiss as he said, " Get some coffee in ya, then get dressed, and packed, we gotta make tracks."

Buffy nodded as she did as he said. While she was getting dressed, and packed Dawn asked, " Where are you two headed?"

Dean replied as he finished his coffee, and cigarette, " New Orleans."

She asked as they both put their cups in the sink, " Why?"

Dean explained the reason to her. When he was done, she said," I want to go."

Dean replied as Buffy reappeared wearing tight black skinny jeans, a tight white long sleeve t-shirt, and black stiletto boots, " Sure, ya can do research."

Dawn looked as if she were about to argue, but instead simply turned around, and ran to get her still packed bag. Buffy asked as she dropped a black duffel bag at Dean's feet, " Why are you letting her come along?"

Dean replied as he grabbed her bag, " It's good for the kid, it'll give er experience fightin a demon she prob'ly ain't never fought before. Sides, You, an I both hate research."

Buffy grinned as Dawn returned with a deep red duffel bag, and said, " Ready."

Dean nodded as they walked out, and got in his car. As he started the car he asked, " Ya got a laptop shorty?"

Dawn replied as she pulled out her slim black DELL Notebook, " Yep."

Dean said as he lit a cigarette, " Well turn it on, an see what ya can find on the net bout the murders."

Dawn did as he asked as he plugged a tape into the tape deck. Buffy snickered as asked sarcastically, " You have heard of CD's haven't you?"

Dean shot her a glare as he growled, " Don't go dissin my baby."

Buffy rolled her eyes as he cranked the volume up, and Metallica's Sad but True came blaring out of the speakers. Buffy had forgotten Dean's love of classic rock, and classic heavy metal. She tapped him on the shoulder, and yelled over the muscic, " Turn it down."

He simply shook his head, and started to sing along. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against her door, and promptly fell back asleep.

4 hours later he gently woke her up, and said, " Come on darlin, it's time for chow."

45 minutes Dawn had her laptop connected to the free WI-FI, and read as Dean took a huge bite of double bacon cheese burger, " It looks to me like we're dealing with either Loup-garou, or a Wendigo."

Buffy asked as she took a bite of her chicken ceaser salad, " A what?"

Dean grinned as he took another bite of his burger while Dawn explained what a Loup-garou, and a Wendigo were. When the explanation was done, Buffy asked, Dean have you ever faced a Loup-garou, or a Wendigo before?"

He nodded, and continued eating. Buffy just rolled her eyes as she to continued eating. When they were finished Dean paid the tab, and they left. Once they were back out on the highway, Dawn called Giles, and told him what she found, and her suspicions on the type of demon they were looking for. Dean popped another tape in, and began to sing along to Def Lepperd's Die Hard The Hunter. Buffy asked once he had lowered the volume slightly, " You got any other music besides classic rock, or heavy metal?"

Dean glanced at her, and asked, " Like what?"

Buffy replied, " Like some Britney Spears, or Christina Aguliera, or maybe even JLO."

Dean just stared at her for several minutes, then he exploded, " Are ya freakin serious? That shit never gets payed jn my baby, that'd be like violatin er or somethin."

Dawn grinned as she joined in, " Oh come on Dean their music isn't so bad."

Dean couldn't believe what he ws hearing as he asked, " You really like that douchey shit shorty?"

Buffy smacked him on the am as Dawn replied, " A little, but I really like rap, and hip hop."

Dean rolled his eyes as he groaned " Oh lord, neither one of these chicks have any taste in music."

Buffy smacked him again as Dawn protested, " Hey."

Dean merely chuckled as he cranked the volume up on Def Leppard's Pour some Sugar On Me.

**Should I add Charmed in this story?**


	7. Ch 7: Hunting Cajun Style

**Ch 7: Hunting ****Cajun Style**

4 days later they pulled up the New Orleans Police Station. Dean said as he got out, " Alright you two remember yer cover right, " I'm Agent Osbourne, Buffy, you're Agent Spears, and Dawn you're Agent…"

Buffy having realized where he got the names supplied, " Agent Elliot."

Dean nodded as they all proceeded to enter the building. Once inside he walked up to the desk sergeant, and flashed his fake FBI badge as he introduced them. He then asked, " Where's the morgue, Agent Elliot would like ta talk ao the coroner, and see the latest victims remains."

The Sergeant nodded as he said, "Sure I'll take er."

Dean thanked him, and asked who the detectives working the case were. The Sergeant pointed a tall black man with a shaved head, and a slightly overweight white man with short grey hair. He, and Buffy walked up, and he said as he quickly flashed his fake FBI creds, I'm Agent Osbourne, an this Agent Spears, we'd like ta know what ya got on the case o all the people that're beein slaughtered."

The black detective said, I'm Detective Killian, that's SGT. Trousseaux, and we don't have much, this animal is leaving nothing behind except blood, and remains."

Buffy spoke up for the first time, " We'd lke to see the last crime scene."

SGT. Trousseaux grinned as he said, " Sure thing little lady."

Dean felt his blood boil upon seeing the way the older detective watched Buffy. 45 minutes later they were standing in a seedy looking alley, where the 20th victim had been found. Dean asked, " What time was the body found?"

Detective Killian replied, " Around 2 in the morning."

Buffy asked, " Were there any witnesses?"

SGT. Trousseaux said, " Nobody saw nothin."

Dean nodded as his cell began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket, and said, " Agent Osbourne."

Willow asked in a very uncertain tone, " Dean, is that you?"

He walked back to the Monte Carlo, and leaned on the hood as he said, " Yea Will it's me. I'm posin as an FBI Agent ta get info on the Loup-garou."

She said, " Oh Buffy said you sometimes did that. Have you found Cindy yet?"

Dean shook his head as he lit a cigarette, and replied, " Nope, not yet, we've been with the cops. Can ya get me a location on Cindy, then me, Dawn, an Buffy will go find er."

Willow said as she disconnected the call, " Alright."

As he pocketed his phone he slid off the hood, and walked back over to where Buffy, and the detectives were. He was about to say something, when Det. Killian was impaled by a piece of rebar. Buffy whirled around as SGT. Trousseaux's neck was broke. Buffy asked as Dean whipped out his .45, " What the hell is going on?"

Dean looked over his shoulder, and saw about 15 people coming at them, and their eyes were pitch black. He cursed as he shot an overweight balding man in the head, " Shit demons, just what I need."

Buffy yelled as she fought two middle aged women, " How are these demons, they look nothing like the demons I've faced."

Dean yelled as a pimply faced teen in a letterman's jacket disarmed him, and sent him flying into a wall, " They're possessin demons, kill em with silver, or iron."

As the demon advanced on him Dean leapt to his feet, unsheathed his bowie, and skewered the demon. He was about to go after another, when he heard Buffy cry out in pain. He whirled around, and began chanting a mass exorcism, "_**Regna terrae, cantate Deo, **_

_**psallite Domino**_

_**qui fertis super caelum**_

_**caeli ad Orientem**_

_**Ecce dabit voci Suae **_

_**vocem virtutis,**_

_**tribuite virtutem Deo.**_

_**Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus **_

_**omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio **_

_**infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, **_

_**omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. **_

_**Ergo draco maledicte **_

_**et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. **_

_**cessa decipere humanas creaturas, **_

_**eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. **_

_**Vade, Satana, inventor et magister **_

_**omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.**_

_**Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, **_

_**contremisce et effuge, invocato a **_

_**nobis sancto et terribili nomine, **_

_**quem inferi tremunt.**_

_**Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. **_

_**Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias **_

_**libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.**_

_**Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,**_

_**te rogamus, audi nos.**_

_**Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae **_

_**te rogamus, audi nos. **_

_**Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. **_

_**Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem **_

_**et fortitudinem plebi Suae.**_

_**Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri**_."

The demons all started to howl, and shriek in pain as black smoke poured out f their mouths, and they dropped to the ground. Dean sheathed his bowie, retrieved, and holstered his pistol as he asked, " You alright Buffy."

She was about to answer, when his cell began to ring, he grabbed it, and said, " Dean."

Willow said, " I've located Cindy."

Dean asked as he led Buffy to the Monte Carlo, " Where?"

Willow replied, " The Bayou."

Dean said as they started the car, and roared back to the station, " Gonna pick up Dawn, then we're gone."

And with tht he disconnected the call, and pocketed his cell.

**The excorcism spell is from Supernatural**


	8. Ch 8: Meeting Amos

**Ch 8: Meeting Amos**

They wasted no time in going to pick up Dawn, then they sped to the bayou. Buffy asked, " Do you even know where you are going?"

Dean replied as he pressed harder on the accelerator, " I've spent a lot of time here in New Orleans, and the bayou."

Buffy wanting more clarification demanded, " Explain."

Dean replied as they whipped around a sharp turn, " I lived here wit my dad fer a few years. I also did a bunch o hunts here."

Buffy nodded as they approached an old clapboard shack, and climbed out of the car. Is there where Cindy is?"

Dean replied as he pounded on the door, " Nope, I ain't sure where she's at, this is the home of an old frend o my dad's, name's Amos Tibbadeau."

Just as the words left his mouth, the door opened revealing a huge bar of man with long stringy brown hair, a thick long brown beard, and dark brown eyes. His face creased into a grin when he said Dean. He pulled the younger hunter in for a bear hug as he asked, " How ya been boy?"

Dean replied, " I've been good, Ya gonna let us in, or are ya gonna make us stand out her all goddamned night?"

The older hunter glared at him as he snarked, " Ya gonna introduce me to yer friends, or are ya an asshole like yer daddy?"

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he said, " This Buffy Summers, and her sister Dawn."

Amos's eyes got huge as he breathed, " Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"


	9. Ch 9: Getting to know Amos

**Ch 9: Getting to know Amos**

Buffy replied, " Yea, I'm Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nice to meet you Mr. Tibbadeau."

Amos gave a hearty laugh as he said, " Call me Amos please."

Buffy nodded as they all took seats around Amos's kitchen table. Amos asked, " What d'y'all know bout Loup-garou's?"

Dean said as he lit a cigarette, " Well I rember they can turn into animals, they're strong, an fast, an there's only three ways ta kill em, decapitation, silver through the heart, or fire, I think."

Amos beamed with fatherly pride as he said, " Ya membered what I taught ya huh?"

Dean grinned as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, and said, " Yep."

Buffy asked, " How did you become a hunter?"

Amos was quiet for a while, and then he said, " My wife was possessed by a demon, at first I had no idea what was wrong with her, but when she tried to kill me, I was forced to kill her. After that, I dove into the supernatural, I learned ever'thing I could, an now, I'm kinda the go to hunter for Info, or covers."

Buffy was amazed, impressed, and sad for him all at the same time. After several minutes Dawn asked, " How did you meet Dean?"

Amos replied, " Well I met Dean's daddy John on a hunt in St. Louis 36 years ago. We became friends, and he made me Dean, and his sister Sam's godfather."

Buffy asked, " Where is Sam?"

Dean replied bitterly, " She got a full scholarship to UCLA, and she bailed on me."


	10. Ch 10: Hearing from Sam

**Ch 10: Hearing from Sam**

Dawn asked, " Why do you think your sister bailed on you?"

Dean snarled, " She never wanted ta be a hunter in the first damned place. As soon as she could, she went off to UCLA on a full academic scholarship."

Both girls heard the brotherly pride in Dean's winning over the hurt, and rage as Dean talked of his sister. Amos spoke up, " Speakin of Sammie, have ya heard from er in a while?"

Dean replied as he walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a beer as he replied, " Yea last I heard from er, she was takin a few months off, an just relaxin rounfd LA."

Dawn looked over at Buffy as she said, " You could get Angel to keep an eye on her."

Dean glared over at them as he asked in a low growl, " Ya mean Angel, yer blood suckin leech o an ex?"

Buffy answered as he popped the top on his beer, " Yea, he could really be helpful watching over her."

Dean was about to answer, when his cell began to play Kiss Me Deadly by Lita Ford. He grinned as he answered, " Hey Sammie what's goin on?"

Samantha Blackthorn replied, " It's not Sammie, it's Sam jerk."

He laughed as he snarked, " Bitch."

She laughed, she really missed her big brother. She sobered up and said, " Dean there's something I need to tell you."

Dean took a pull from his beer as he said, " Alright, talk brat."

Sam laughed again, and said, " I've met someone, I left college, I work with him at his detective agency, we help people, and kill demons… and… Dean… I…really want you to meet him"

Dean sucked in a huge breath, and exhaled it. He knew exactly who his little sister was talking about. He tried to keep his rapidly rising temper in check as he asked in a forcibly calm voice, " Sammie, is this guy's name... Angel?"

She replied a little surprised, " Yea, do you know him?"

Dean replied, " Yea, I've worked with him before, I'm on a case in the Big Easy right now, but as soon as I wrap it up, I'll head yer way. Love ya bitch."

She replied, " Love you too jerk."

And with that he disconnected the call.

**How will Dean react?**


	11. Ch 11: Preparing to kill the Loup-garou

**Ch. 11: Preparing to kill the Loup-garou**

Dean glared at his phone as he pocketed it, and said in a gruff voice, "Let's go find this damn Loup-Garou, an kill it so I can get on the road ta LA."

Buffy asked, "In a hurry to see you're little sister are you?"

Dean replied gruffly, " Naw, I wanna stop er from seein the guy she's with."

Buffy asked, " Who is it?"

Dean replied, " I'll tell ya later, let's go kill this bastard."

Buffy nodded as her, and Dawn climbed to their feet, and they all climbed into the Monte Carlo SS. They drove for two, and a half hours until they finally stopped at another rundown shack. Buffy asked as they all climbed out of the car, "Another hunter friend?"

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, " Naw princess, this where Red's witch friend lives."

Buffy asked, "How did you know that?"

Dean replied as he took a deep drag off his cigarette, "Telepathy darlin."

She nodded as they trudged up to the door, and Dean knocked. 15 minutes later the door was opened revealing a short very buxom blonde. She raised a questioning eyebrow as she asked, "Who are you peole?"

Buffy said, "I'mm Buffu Summers, this is my sister Dawn, and this is Dean Blackthorn. Giles sent us."

The girl's eyes lit up as she said, " Oh the Slayer, and the Hunter please come in."

They followed the blonde into the house. Dean asked as he causually scanned the room they were currently in, "Yer a witch huh ?"

The girl shot him a dirty look as she replied, "Yea I am, you got a problem with that?"

His eyes narrowed as he shoved off the wall, and threw his still smoldering cigarette butt down, and crushed it with his boot as he growled, "Naw that ain't a problem, it's just I've met a lot o witches that ain't so nice."

She was about to respod when he threw her a cocky wink, and smirk as he said, "Killed quite a few o them too."

the girl just stared at him for several seconds, then she said stiffly, "Well I'm a good witch, name's Cindy Jensen."

Dean drawled, "Good ta know, now what can ya tell us bout this here Loup-Garou?"


	12. Ch 12: Getting To Know Cindy

**Ch 12: Getting To Know Cindy**

Cindy replied, "I know they can turn themselves into animals, and that they can only be killed by decapitation, silver, or fire."

Dean rolled his eyes as he said, "So basically ya got jack shit. That's just perfect."

Cindy shot him a withering glare as she ground out through clench teeth, "Well what have you got hotshot?"

He replied as he walked over to her refrigerator, and helped himself to one of her beers, "Well let's see sweetheart, I know that this bastard has already killed 20 people, and we don't know jack shit bout where he's stayin, or what kinda animal ta be on the lookout for."

Cindy said, " That's my beer you asshole, god you really are a condescending asshole you know that?"

Dean's lips twisted a cocky smirk as he said a voice full of bravado, " Don't I know it darlin."

Cindy just rolled her eyes as she said, "I think I might know someone who have answers on the Loup-garou we're looking for."

Dean asked as he took a drink of his beer, "Who?"

Cindy replied, Her name is Delilah Larue, she's head of a Werewolf pack."

Dean did a spit take as he asked, " "What the hell, you're friends with a damned Werewolf?"

Cindy leveled a hard look at him as she growled, "What of it?"

Dean growled as he downed the rest of his beer, " Nothin, I just don't like overgrown dogs."

Cindy rolled her eyes as Buffy said, "What you don't like werewolves, yet your friends with a vampire?"

Dean shot Buffy a dirty look as Cindy asked, "You, Dean Blackthorn is friends with a vampire, please tell me it's not Spike."

Dean got another beer as he asked, "What'cha got against Spike?"

Cindy replied, "He keeps trying to sleep with me."

Dean chuckled as he took a pull from his beer, and said, "Yep that sounds like Spike. Let's go talk ta yer contact."


	13. Ch 13: Meeting Cindy's Contact

**Ch 13: Meeting Cindy's Contact**

An hour, and a half later Dean, Buffy, Dawn, and Cindy pulled up in front of a huge mansion. Dean whistled as they all climbed out of the Monte Carlo. Dawn exclaimed, "Wow they certainly live in a very nice mansion."

Cindy said as she led them up the long walk, "Delilah Larue is one of the richest women in Louisiana, maybe even the country."

Dean lit a cigarette as he said, "Well let's go see what the dog lady knows."

Cindy shot him a death glare as she walked up, and rung the bell. 15 minutes later a really tall powerfully built black man with a shaved head, short goatee, and amber eyes answered the door. He said in a booming voice, "Cindy it's good to see you. Pleae come in."

She thanked the man as she led Buffy, Dawn, and Dean into the house. As Dean passed, the black man grabbed his arm, and said, "Hold on sir, will you please put out your cigarette, Ms. Larue does not allow smoking in her house."

Dean glared at the man as he growled, "Fuck off fido, an let go o my arm, fore I make ya eat yers."

The man stiffened as he snarled, "Watch your mouth boy, do you have any idea what I am?"

Dean quipped as he stared into the huge black man's eyes, "An overgrown dog."

The man left out a low growl as Dean continued to taunt, "Now be a good doggy, and let me go, or I'll neuter ya good, an proper."

The man glanced down, and saw that Dean had his bowie pressed to his genitals. The man had never even seen Dean move. He asked, "Who are you boy?"

Dean replied, "Dean Blackthorn."

The man sucked in a huge breath as he released Dean's arm, and exclaimed, "The legendary demon hunter?"

Dean's lips twisted in a sardonic smirk as he sheathed his knife, and drawled, "The one, an only. Now what's yer name?"

The man replied as he led Dean into the huge conservatory, " My name is Markus Desmond."

Dean nodded as he took a drag on his cigarette, and asked, "So where's the head honcho?"

A strongly accented husky feminine voice said, "Dat be me Hunter."

**Shlould Dean be respectful, or his uasual flippant, and sarcastic self?**


	14. Ch 14: Getting to Know Cindy's Contact

**Ch 14: Getting to Know Cindy's Contact**

Dean whirled around, and immediately was struck by the sheer beauty of Delilah Larue. She was a tall statuesque woman with a very busty figure, dark copper complexion, long thick curly raven black hair, bright Emerald green eyes ringed in black mascara, and full ruby red bee stung lips. She was wearing a black micro mini dress that clung to her ever curve, and a very generous portion of her luscious cleavage to be on display, a black velvet choker, and thigh high black leather stiletto boots. She said as she stood up, and walked over to study him, "So you be de famous Dean Blackthorn huh."

Dean tried not stare at her, but he couldn't help it. He felt a little guilty about doing it in front Buffy, but that thought quickly vanished when Delilah began to seductively stroke his chest as she cooed in a silky seductive voice, "My ya sho is a big strong man ain't ya chere."

Dean replied cockily, "I sure am darlin."

Delilah pressed up against him as she cooed, "Ya would be so much fun ta break in fo sho."

Dean laughed as Buffy glared at them, and growled through clenched teeth, "We're here cause we need information on the Loup-garou that's terrorizing this city, and get your slutty hands off of my boyfriend."

Delilah's head whipped up, and she gave a low growl as her eyes flashed amber. Then she snaked her hand underneath Dean's shirt, and began tracing slow circles on his bare chest as she said, "Listen up petit, I'm sure you is a good girl, but what he needs is a woman, an honey, that's just what I am."

Buffy ground her teeth together as Cindy said, "Delilah just give us the info please."

Delilah smirked as she stepped away from Dean, and said, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Cindy said, "We need to know what kind of animal this Loup-garou transforms into, and where it's territory is at."


	15. Ch 15: Killing the Loup-garou

**Ch 15: Killing the Loup-garou**

Delilah said, "Well his terror Tory is de French Quarter, and de bayou."

Dean said as he backed up to stand by Buffy, "Thanks, mow can ya tell us what kind of animal doe this murderin piece o shit turn inta?"

Delilah replied as she shot him a sexy seductive smile, "Why sho chere, it be a wolf."

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he drawled, "Ya mean ta tell me we're trackin an overgrown dog like y'all. Awesome"

Delilah gave a low growl as she declared in a very firm voice, "Dat piece o gutter trash be not'in like us chere."

Dean's smirk grew wider as he said, "How so darlin, the way I figger it, one hairball's just as a good as another, ya all are the same ta me."

Delilah gave a slightly more threatening growl as she glared at the hunter. His smirk grew into a full fledged cocky grin as he said, "Then I reckon all we need is a mess o silver bullets, and blades."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Dean sneered, "It ain't hard ganking a werewolf, or Loup-garou. Piece o cake."

Buffy tried to stifle her laughter. Dean was the only living person she knew that could piss people off so thoroughly. She said, "Well we better get out there, and kill this thing."

Dean shot her a cocky smirk as he said, "Reckon yer right darlin. Well adios ya stinkin bunch o furballs."

Dawn was giggling hysterically as the three of them walked out to his car. He had just put the Monte Carlo in gear, when Cindy came walking out, and climbed into the backseat as she said, "That was very rude you know that."

Dean rolled his eyes as he cranked up the volume on Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the reaper, and drove on. 45 minutes later they were in the French Quarter. They all jumped out, and Dean went to the trunk, and opened it, revealing the very impressive arsenal he had stored there. He grabbed a Ruger Mini 30, and slammed a 30 round magazine loaded with silver tipped hollow points into the rifle, and grabbed 4 extra magazines, and stuffed them into his waistband. The he handed Dawn a M4, and 4 extra magazines, "Member what I taught ya shorty, Don't yank. Don't pull, squeeze the trigger. Also slow even breaths, an member ta exhale slowly fore each shot."

Dawn said as she slung the rifle on right shoulder, "I will."

He nodded as he changed magazines in his pistol, then holstered it. He then fixed Cindy with a hard glare as he growled, "Anything happens ta her, an yer dead. Savvy?"

Cindy nodded understandingly as she replied, "She'll be safe, nothing will happen to her I promise."

Dean curtly nodded as they split up. Dean, and Buffy had been searching for over an hour, and a half, when suddenly they heard gunshots. Both of them broke out into a dead run, and in no time came upon a brutally tore up Cindy, and a cowering Dawn hiding from a huge black, and silver Loup-garou. Dean fired several shots at it as Buffy hurriedly got Dawn behind a dumpster Much to Dean's astonishment the Loup-garou just harmlessly absorbed the silver tipped hollow points, and charged at Dean. He was sent flying into a stone fountain, He leaped to his feet, and unholstered his pistol, and emptied the magazine point blank into the garou's chest, but again it did no good, it only served to piss the creature off more. It grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, and slung him into a nearby dumpster. Seeing Dean go down, Buffy attacked the creature. She hit the garou in in the back with a flying side kick, then followed it up with a flurry of punches to it's bullet riddled chest, midsection, and face to no avail. Dawn asked as she wiped away the blood from one of Dean's many facial lacerations, "I thought you said silver would kill this thing.?"

Dean replied as she began to clean the deep slice along his rib cage, "I thought it would, it's always worked before."

They stopped talking, when they heard Buffy cry out in pain. Dean climbed shakily to his feet, and unsheathed his bowie as he watched the creature hoist Buffy's limp body by the throat, and prepare to rip her throat out with it's razor sharp teeth. Dean lunged at the creature, and buried his bowie into it's shoulder, it howled in pain, and raked Dean with thee claws of it's left hand, causing Dean to hiss in pain. But he refused to let go of his blade. He gave it a violent twist, then he brutally wrenched it free, and prepared to strike again. He yelled as the creature hit him with a backhand, "Get Buffy to safety."

The force of the blow spun Dean around, and the creature raked both sets of claws down Dean's back, (lucky for him he'd left his jacket in the Monte Carlo). Dawn ran out from behind the dumpster, and carried Buffy back to it's relative safety. Seeing that she was safe Dean pushed aside the pain, and twirled his bowie as he taunted, "Come on asshole, come get me ya overgrown lap dog."

The creature charged at him, but this time Dean was ready. He rolled out of the way, and threw a small silver throwing knife with unerring accuracy at the garou's back. The knife embedded itself in the creatures back, right between it's shoulder blades. The garou howled in pain as it wheeled around, and lunged at Dean. Unfortunately the hunter was a shade slower than the creature, and the creature slashed him I the chest with one set of claws. Dean hissed in pain as he sunk his bowie into the garou's stomach, and twisted. The garou's howls of pain were like music to Dean's ears. He yelled, "Take that ya hairy son of a bitch. He brutally ppilled the blade out, and prepare to decapitate the creature, when sudden he was sent flying by a devastating slap. He landed next to where Dawn was tending to Buffy. He quipped as he climbed to his feet, "How're you ladies doin?'

Buffy grinned slightly as he retrieved his bowie, and headed in the direction of the garou. Buffy got to her feet, and went to join him. She got there just as he was sent flying again. Buffy hit the garou with a right roundhouse to it's wounded midsection, and followed it up with an axe kick. To her amazement, the garou was on it's feet insanely. It swiped at her with it's claws, only managing to rip her top more. Buffy quipped as she hit the creature with a bone jarring right hook to the jaw, "This is really getting old hairy."

The creature howled in pain, and clutched it's broken jaw as it attempted to rip Buffy's throat out with it's claws. Buffy hit it in the midsection with a vicious knee strike, causing it to double over, then she rolled over it's back, and swept it's legs out from under it. But just like last time it was back on it's feet in an instant, and gripped her shoulder in a viselike grip, digging it's razor sharp claws deep into her flesh. Causing her to shriek in pain. Hearing Buffy's shriek of pain Dean climbed painfully to his feet, and spied his pistol. He slid a foot underneath it, and flipped it up into his right hand. He quickly reloaded, this time with incendiary tracers, and shot the creature twice in the back. It roared with rage as it tossed Buffy away and charged furiously at him. He dove out of the way, rolled into a kneeling position, and empted the rest of the magazine into the creature at point blank range, severely wounding it. Dean stood up, and quickly reloaded his pistol, walked up, and emptied the magazine into it's head, then he reloaded, and holstered his pistol, drew his bowie, and decapitated the creature. Buffy limped up with Dawn supporting her, and quipped, "Angry much."

Dean's lips twisted into a weary smile as he he drawled, "Let's get the hell outta Dodge whaddya say girls?"

Dawn asked as Dean wiped blood out of his eyes, "What about Cindy, she died saving my life, I owe her a propper burial."

Dean heaved a weary sigh as he said, "We'll give er a hunter' burial."

Both girls asked, "What's that?"

Dean asked as he gathered up the discarded rifles, and carried them back to the car, and put them, and all of the magazines in the trunk, "We salt, and burn the remains."

Dawn pulled a disgusted face as Buffy asked, "Where would we do it?"

Dean replied as he painfully scooped the dead body up off the ground, and carried it to his car, "The woods, now give me something to lay her on."

Both girls giggled as Dawn found an old ratty towel, and laid it across the seat. Dean silently thanked her as he unceremoniously deposited the corpse on the towel, and barked as he climbed into the drivers seat, "Get in, we need ta get this done, and get on the road ta LA."

Buffy asked as he peeled out, and headed for the woods, "Why is it so important we get to LA right now? Is it your sister Sam? Why did you mention Angel?"

Dean repied in a steely voice, "I'll tell ya later. We're here. Let's get er done."

While Dean built the pyre Buffy, and Dawn unloaded Cindy's corpse. Dean poured salt, and G=gasoline on the body, and the homemade pyre, and set it ablaze as Dawn silently thanked the young witch for giving her life, in protection of hers."

Once the blaze had consumed the corpse Dean put the fire out, and they all loaded back up for the long trip to LA. Buffy said, "LA here we come."

Dean just grunted as he cranked the volume up on Foghat's Slow Ride, and roared out of New Orleans.

**Here's the bifg fight, tell me what y'all think? Also shhould they go directly to LA, or make a pit stop in Cleavland?**


	16. Ch 16: Getting patched up at Amos's

**Ch 16: Getting patched up at Amos's Part 1**

They had been driving for an hour, and a half, and Dawn said "Guys we need to stop, and clean, and bandage your wounds."

Dean said as he lit a cigarette, "We're fine, we'll take care o it in a couplea hours when we stop."

Buffy seeing the logic of what her younger sister had said, and the way Dean kept shaking his head to clear it spoke up, "Dean we really shoud stop, and get ourselves cleaned up, and rest for a few hours."

Dean growled, "I said not right now."

Buffy fixed him with a fierce glare as she stated in a hard voice, "I said yes now. So let's go to Amos, he'll surely have what we need."

Dean sighed as he said in a resigned voice, "Guess we're goin ta Amos's."

Buffy gave a small victorious laugh as she said, "And when we get there you can tell me why it's so urgent for you to get to LA."

Dean heaved another heavy sigh as he said, "Alright if ya say so."

Buffy gave him a smug grin as she said, "I do."

Dawn broke out into hysterical giggles as she watched her sister, and the hunter bicker. Dean asked, "What's so funny back there shorty?"

Dawn replied, "I think it's hilarious how whuped you are."

Dean turned around, and stared incredulously at her as he drawled, "Ya gotta be kiddin Shorty, I ain't whuped. There ain't a chick alive that can whup Dean Blackthorne."

Both girls burst out laughing as they pulled up to Amos's."

Dean growled as he climbed painfully from the Monte Carlo, "Haha very funny."

Buffy saw how much pain he was in, and said as she threw her arm around his waist, and helped him up to the house, "Here baby let me help you."

Dean attempted to push her away as he growled, "I can walk by myself."

Buffy tightened her grip slightly as she said somewhat forcefully, "I'm helping you."

Dean heaved a resigned sigh as he leaned into her, and allowed her to help him up the stairs, and into the house. Amos sstared at Dean's bloodied, and battered body as Buffy helped him sit on the battered gray couch. Amos asked as he got medical supplies, "What the hell happened boy?"

Dean said through clenched teeth, thanks to Buffy picking a lot of gravel, and other debris from the hug gash in his side, "It wasn't a Loup-garou, or Werewolf, I think it was a Wendigo."

Amos asked as Buffy began to clean the gash, "How did ya kill it?"

Dean replied , "I shot the shit outta o it, then cut it's damn head off."

Amos nodded as Buffy cut Dean's tattered, and bloody black t-shirt off, and threw it in on the table. She gasped when she saw the myriad of black, blue purple, and yellow bruises covering his torso, and the deep gashes on his back, and side. Buffy asked as she gingerly cleaned his side, "Why are you in such a hurry to get to LA?"

**Should he tell her, or simply lie to her**


	17. Ch 17: Getting Patched up at Amos's Par

**Ch. 17: Getting Patched up at Amos's Part II**

Dean was quiet for several minutes; then he said, "I found out Sam is seeing a guy I really hate."

Dawn asked, "Who is it?"

Dean hissed in pain as Buffy began to stitch up the gash. Finally afer several minutes he growled, "Angel."

Buffy's head whipped up as she asked, "You're sisters dating Angel? How long have you known?"

He mumbled, "Since I talked to her on the phone."

Buffy snapped, "Quit mumbling."

Dean repeated himself, then got defensive when Buffy shot him a death glare, "What, I don't like the blood suckin leech."

Buffy fixed with another death glare as she demanded, "Why don't you like him?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he replied, "I know what he did to you when he was Angelus."


	18. Ch 18: Getting Patched up at Amos's Par

**Ch. 18: Getting Patched up at Amos's Part III**

Buffy's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she asked in a low voice, "How do you know that?"

Dean replied as he painfully rose to his feet, and leaned against the wall. He lit a cigarette, and stared at her for several minutes. After what felt seemed like forever Buffy snapped, Answer me."

Dean exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he said, "I was there."

As soon as the words left his mouth the room was engulfed in a tense silence. After several minutes Buffy demanded, "What the hell do you mean you were there?"

Dean exhaled another bluish cloud of smoke as he said, " Me, my dad, and Sam came to Sunnydale for a hunt in late 97. While out on a patrol one night I found beaten into unconsciousness. I scooped ya up, and drove ya back to our hotel room. Once there, I salted the doors, and windows, then I cleaned, and bandaged your wounds, called Giles, and waited with you until he got there, and took you home."

Both Buffy and Dawn were silent. Finally after several minutes buffy rose to her feet, and walked over to stand right in front Dean. He just watched her for several minutes; then he asked, "So ya pissed I never told ya?"

Amos watched the man he loved like a son interact with the legendary slayer. When she rose to her feet, and began walking toward him, he subconsciously gripped the stainless steel .357 Smith&Wesson 686 Combat Masterpiece tucked in his waistband, but he relaxed his grip once he saw the Slayer was no threat to the young hunter. She looped her arms around his neck, and whispered in husky seductive voice, "No I'm not mad in fact it's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me."

His lips twisted in a leering smirk as he swooped down, and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. He scooped her up in his arms not caring if it sent red hot waves o pain radiating throughout his battered body. When she went to protest; he captured her lips in another fiery kiss. He carried her to the guest bedroom, and kicked the door closed. Dawn couldn't quit giggling as Amos said, "Well lil lady looks like yer beddin down here fer the night."

Dawn nodded as she said, "Yep, but I don't mind. It's good to see Buffy happy, and in love. I'm happy for her."

Amos nodded as he said, "An I'm happy fer Dean. Ya know I watched that boy, an sister grow u[p; hell I practically raised em."

Dawn looked at Amos as she asked, "What killed Dean's parents?"

**what will he tell her, the truth, or ignore her?**


	19. Ch 19: Getting Patched up at Amos's Par

** Ch. 19: Getting Patched up at Amos's Part IV**

Amos took a deep breath as he began to speak, "His name is Damiskinos, he's Lucifer's first knight, and one of the oldest demons there is. He predates the Old Ones."

Upon seeing the questioning look Dawn was giving him, he clarified, "The Old Ones are an ancient race. They used to rule this dimension, but were kicked out by the Powers That Be over 6 millennia ago. In fact I hear that that no good piece o Eurotrash Angel works with one."

Dawn was shocked, and rendered utterly speechless at the bitterness in the old hunter's voice when he spoke of Angel. After several minutes she asked, "Why don't you like Angel?"

He replied, "Cause Dean told me everything he did to your sister, not to mention all the innocents he slaughtered."

Dawn nodded as realization dawned on her. She asked as she plopped down on the couch, and tucked her feet underneath her, "How have you known Dean was in love with Buffy?"

Amos chuckled as he walked to the old battered fridge, and pulled out a bottle of Cuervo Gold, and then sat down beside Dawn. He said after he took a shot of tequila, "Guess I knew fore he did."

Dawn asked as she accepted the bottle from Amos, "What do you mean?"

Amos replied as he took the bottle from her, and tossed back a shot, "What I mean is that when he came back from helping y'all all he could talk bout was Buffy. It was clear ta me that that boy was in love."

Dawn sked as she took the bottle, and swallowed down a shot, "What's Sam like?"

Amos replied as he took the bottle, and gulped down a huge shot, "Well she really smart girl. She heavily into Wicca. She ' a really powerful witch, but that's not all she brings to the party. She's a crack shot with any kind of firearm, just like Dean. But her real specialties lie in her knife throwing, and knife fighting skills as well as her hand to hand skills."

Dawn commented as she finished the tequila, "You sound very proud of her."

Amos said as he carried the empty bottle to the trash. On the way back he got himself a beer, and sat back down, "Yea I'm very proud of her. I taught her a lot of the spells she knows. I also taught her a lil bout shootin, but her daddy, and Dean taught her all that stuff. I also taught her, and Dean both bout all the lore of the supernatural world."

Dawn was highly impressed. Amos polished off his beer, and said, "Time bed. You take my room, I'll sleep here."

Dawn went to protest, but Amos said sternly, "Listen kid ya have long drive a head o ya tomorrow. Ya need at get yer rest."

Dawn argued, "But I won't be driving. Dean will.."

Amos heaved a tired sigh as he said, "Just do as yer told."

Dawn said, "Alright, good night."

Amos replied, "Night kid."

Dean woke up around 6. He gazed lovingly down at Buffy. He was head over heels madly in love with the legendary Slater, but then his mind turned to darker thoughts. According to his contact in LA Anggel, and Sam were very close. He prayed that she hadn't slept with the giant leech, because then he would kill him. He wormed out from under her, quietly got dressed, and walked into the living room. He found Amos sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, and smoking a cigarette. He poured himself a cup of coffee, ad lit a cigarette as he said, "Thanks Amos fer puttin us up."

Amos gave a dismissive wave as he said, "Hush boy, it was no trouble."

Then he beckoned him closer as he said, "I found out some things from a good friend o mine in merry old England."

Dean took a seat as he asked, "What sort of things?"

Amos replied, "I learned that Drusilla is in LA. I also learned that Wolfram&Hart are back in business."

Dean cursed, "Goddammnit."

Just then a bleary eyed Buffy made her way into the kitchen. She gave Dean a quick peck on the lips as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Dean replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "That carazy bitch Drusilla is LA, and oh by the way Wolfram&Hart are back at it."

Buffy said, "We need to get going. Angel might need our help."

Dean cut his eyes at Buffy, and stubbed out his cigarette as he said in a venom laced tone, "Oh yea the big fuckin leech might die. We wouldn't that."

Then he added in a quieter voice, "At least two of us wouldn't."

Buffy shot him a dirty look as she said, "I'll go wake up Dawn then we'll pack, and be on our way."

Dean called as he finished his coffee, "No rush."

Buffy rounded on him as she yelled, "What is your damned problem? I know you don't like Angel, but do you really want to see him killed?"

Dean replied a hard emotionless voice, "Yep. But I would rather kill im my ownself, but I'll settle fer someone offin the bastard while I watch."

Buffy just flung her hands in the air as she went to wake up Dawn."

45 minutes later Dean was talking to Amos while Buffy sat on the hood of the Monte Carlo. She pulled out her IPHONE, and made a call. Once the line was picked up Buffy said, "Spike I need you, and Faith to meet us in LA."

Spike asked, "Why the bloody hell are ya goin to LA?"

Buffy replied, "Angel's dating, and Drusilla's in town. Not to mention that Wolfram&Hart are back at it."

Spike roared, "The grand poof's dating Sammy, I'll dust his bleedin arse."

Buffy asked, "Did you hear what I said, or did the peroxide finally give you brain damage?"

Spike replied, "Nope. Figger the poof can handle Dru. I'm worried bout Sammy."

Buffy was about to say something, when she heard Spike shout, "Back the bloody hell off ya crazy bint. I'm talkin ta-"

Then Faith said, "We'll be there B."

Buffy said as Dean, and Dawn came walking out the house, "Thanks Faith see ya there."

Faith replied as Dean slid in behind the whreel, and Dawn hopped into the backseat, "No sweat B, I owe Angel big time. And no way in hell am I letting the Hunter stake him just because he's bangin Dean's sister."

She giggled as She heard Spike growl. She was about to say something, when Dean yelled out the window, "Get yer hot lil ass in the damned car, we need to make tracks."

She flipped him off as she slid seductively off the hood, and slunk over to the passenger door, she said as she opened the door, and slid into her seat, "Alright. Talk to you when we get there."

Faith replied before she severed the connection, "Alright B."

Buffy slid the phone into her pocket as Dean fired up the car, and took off. Buffy went to ask him a question, but he just cranked the volume up on the stereo. Buffy rolled her eyes _**Every Rose Has A Thorn**_ by _**Poison**_ came blaring out of the speakers. Buffy rolled her eyes, and glared daggers out the wind shield. Dawn giggled as she leaned against the window, and promptly fell asleep. 20 minutes later Dean glanced over at Buffy, and saw that she was almost asleep. He felt bad about the way he had treated her. He loved to watch her sleep, he thought she looked like an angel. He reached over, looped an arm around her, and drug her over to lean against him. She resisted at first, thankfully not very hard, or he wouldn't've been able to pull her towards him, but she quickly stopped, and snuggled into his chest. An hour later Dawn woke up, and smiled to herself when she saw Buffy snuggled up to Dean's chest. He caught her eye in the rearview mirror, and winked at her. She gave him a warm smile before she drifted back off to sleep.


	20. Ch 20: On The Road to LA

** Ch. 20: On The Road to LA**

A few hours later he gently shook Buffy as he said in a soft voice, "Wake up darlin. Time ta get some food."

Buffy mumbled as she snuggled deeper into Dean's side, "Uh-uh."

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk and wrapped his am tighter around Buffy's small frame. Again he caught Dawn's eye in the rearview mirror. He asked in a low voice, "You hungry shorty?"

Dawn nodded as he pulled into a small diner on the side of the road. Again he shook Buffy as he said, "Wake up darlin."

Buffy looked up at him, and asked, "Where are we?"

Dean replied, "We're at a small out o the way diner.. Ya can fall back ta sleep after we eat."

She was about to argue some more, when her stomach grumbled loudly. She was blushing profusely as Dean said, "Let's go folks."

They all three climbed out into the car, and trudged into the diner. Once they were seated, and had ordered Buffy asked, "How much further?"

He replied, "Bout 25 more hours."

Dawn asked, "You think we'll make it by tonight?"

Deamn shook his head as the waitress brought their food, and drinks. Once she had left he replied as he took a bite of his double bacon cheeseburger, "Nope we'll get there bout midday tomorrow."

Buffy asked as she took a bile of her chicken Ceaser salad, "Are we stopping for the night?"

Dean shook his head as he drug a fry through some ketchup, and popped it into his mouth, "Nope. I plan on drivin straight through."

Both Dawn, and Buffy gave him horrified looks as Buffy asked, "Well then are we taking turns drving?"

Dean looked aghast as he replied, "re ya outta yer mind? Ain't no way in hell either o ya are drivin my baby."

Dawn said, "I'm an excellent driver."

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he snarked, "I'm happy fer ya Rain Man, but ya still ain't drivin my car."

Both Buffy, and Dawn guffawed at Dean's remark as they continued to eat. When they were done Dean paid the bill, and they were back on the road. 27 hours later They pulled up to an old decrepit hotel. Dean said tiredly as they climbed from the car, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Then I have a bloodsucker ta contend with."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she went, and got them a room. Once they were inside Dean collapsed on a bed. Both Dawn, and Buffy felt for the exhausted hunter. Buffy began to pull Dean's boots off as she said, "Dawn, why don't you go find where Angel is staying, and make contact."

Dawn asked as Buffy placed Dean's 1911, and his bowie knife on the nightstand, "Alright. What're you going to do?"

Buffy replied as she slid Dean's jean off, and got him beneath the covers, "I'll stay here with Dean. And take a nap too."

Dawn smirked knowing as she said, "Yea I bet."

Buffy threw a pillow at her as she rolled her eyes, and said, "Get going."

After Dawn left Buffy gott undressed, and slid into bed next to Dean. She laid her head on his chest, and was instantly asleep.


	21. Ch 21: Confronting Angel Part !

** Ch. 21: Confronting Angel Part !**

A few hours later Dean awoke and just watched Buffy sleep. He knew he should get up and go find Angel but all he wanted to do was watch her sleep. After about 30 minutes she awoke and just watched Dean sleep. He looked so peaceful she could watch him sleep forever. She heaved a heavy sigh as slid out from under him, went and climbed in the shower. 5 minutes later she felt his strong arms encircle her waist and he pressed up against her. He gently kissed her neck as he said, "I'm sorry darlin."

She reached back with one arm and wrapped it around his head as he continued to run his rough calloused hands on her breasts and kiss her neck. She tilted her head back and captured his lips in a fiery passionate kiss. When they broke apart Dean stared her her full lipds as he said quietly, "I love ya darlin. I didn't mean ta treat ya bad."

Buffy replied in husky seductive voice, "I now and I love you too."

Dean captured her lips again and they passionately kissed as they made love under the hot spray of the shower. 45 minutes later they were sitting in a diner waiting for the waitress to bring them their orders when Buffy asked, "Dean can we please talk?"

He replied as he took a long pull from his beer, "Sure darlin."

She asked, "Why do really hate Angel? Is it because of what he did to me or that fact that he's dating your sister?""

His eyes narrowed as he growled in an icy tone, "What're ya getting at Slayer?"

She knew immediately that she had completely worded that wrong. She rushed to correct herself, "I mean Are you…know what forget I asked that question. Look Dean I know you hate Angel but he really is a good man."

Dean snorted derisively as he snarled, "He ain't a man darlin. He's a blood suckin leech."

Buffy pleaded, "Dean; please listen to me. Angel will not hurt Sam. If he hesayys he loves her then he truly loves her."

Dean scoffed as he said, "Buffy I don't care if the leech wants ta marry her it ain't happenin."

Buffy just sighed and gave up as their order was delivered. As they ate an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. When they were done Dean paid the bill and they were once again on the road. She could hear hi humming Sad But True by Metallica as he drove. She knew that he did that when he was mad or scared. Finally she broke the silence, "Will you at least wait to see how happy your sister is before you kill Angel?"

Dean snapped, "I'm not goin at kill him right away."

Buffy had a relieved look on her face as Dean continued, "I wanna make sure he suffers fer a good long while fore I dust his undead ass."

Buffy just rolled her eyes as they arrived at The Hyperion.


	22. Ch 22: Confronting Angel Part II

** Ch. 22: Confronting Angel Part II**

Dean shut the car off, leapt out and raced to the entrance with her hot on his heels. They were almost to the door when suddenly it opened and Faith was leaning in the doorway. He growled in a low menacing voice, "Why are ya here Slayer?"

Faith replied, "To keep you from killing Angel."

Dean was about to reply when he heard a loud crash from inside the hotel followed by Spike shouting, "I'll bloody stake yer arse peaches ifn ya don't leave Sammie alone."

Dean shoved past faith and raced into the lobby. He got there as Angel was regaining his feet. He flattened the souled vampire with a right hook as he thundered, "That goes double fer me ya overgrown leech."

Angel regained his feet and wiped the blood that was flowing freely from his crushed nose and split lip, "Hello Dean."

Dean palmed his 1911 as he growled in a deathly quiet voice and leveled the Colt at Angel's head, "Ya leave my sister the hell alone, or I'll fit yer undead ass fer an ashtray. Savvy."

Angel just gave him a cocky smirk as Faith, Buffy, Sam and Cordelia Chase raced into room. Sam took in the scene and marched angrily up to her older brother and thundered, "What the hell do you call yourself doing Dean?"

He never took his eyes off of Angel as he replied in a stiff voice, "Protectin my lil sister from this undead asshole."

Sam crossed her arms as she shot him a scathing glare and ground out, "If the only reason you came was to hurt Angel then you can just leave."

Dean tucked his 1911 away as he stated in a flat voice, "I came here ta kill im not hurt im."

Faith marched up right beside Sam and said, "You're not killing anybody here Hunter."

Dean's jaw clenched as a dangerous look came into his liquid hazel eyes as he growled in a low deadly voice, "Stay the hell outta this Slayer. It don't concern ya."

Faith had her fists balled up as she stalked toward him as she retorted, "It does if you plan hurting my friend Hunter."

Dean tensed and his hands balled up into fists as well. Buffy stepped in between them as she glared at Dean and said, "You are not hurting Angel."

Dean glared daggers at her as he lit a cigarette. Spike lit a cigarette of his own as he sneered, "Don't want your precious Angel hurt huh Slayer. Knew ya still carried a bloody torch for the poof."

Buffy whirled around and shot Spike a death glare as she said, "I'll always love Angel but Ilove Dean very deeply."

Spike scoffed, "Sure ya do Slayer."

Buffy glared daggers at Spike as she snarled, "I do. Bit that doesn't mean I want to see him just execute Angel."

Faith added in a dark voice, "Oh he ain't hurtin Angel B. I won't let him."

Sam glared at the dark slayer as she spat, "You aren't hurting my brother. The only one's allowed to do that are Me and Buffy."

Faith just glanced at young witch/hunter as she sneered, "We'll see."

Sam was about to tell her off when suddenly the window shattered and a huge army of demons and heavily armed men in tactical gear poured in.


End file.
